All In Vein
All In Vein 'is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the twenty-first episode of Internet Season 3 and the 75th episode overall. HTF's Episode Description In the still of the night your deepest, darkest nightmares arise! A tale so chilling it will turn your blood cold! Beware the horror of “All In Vein"! Plot One night, vampire Lumpy wakes up and opens his fridge. He spots Giggles, who he has been keeping in his refrigerator for nourishment. She screams in surprise as Lumpy grows fangs and hypnotizes her with his eyes. After that, he picks her up and stabs her neck with two straws. He drinks the blood from the straws, only for him to spit it out due to the awful taste. Lumpy then pours down Giggles' blood (which has hardened due to being in the fridge) into the sink, then crushes her body like a soda can. After that, he throws her body over to the trash, only for it to miss and fall on the floor next to the bodies of Truffles, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. Lumpy, still being hungry, decides to order some delivery food, hoping to feast on the delivery person. Later, the delivery car arrives near Lumpy's castle. Lumpy stops brushing his teeth to answer the door. Lumpy tries to hypnotize the delivery man as he opens the door. However, the delivery man is shown to be The Mole and Lumpy's eyes have no effect on him. Lumpy begrudgingly takes his delivery as The Mole goes back to his car and leaves. Lumpy, not wanting to give up his meal, turns into a 'bat', which is actually his head with his antlers as wings. Inside the car, The Mole adjusts his mirror. Lumpy is then shown in the car, on the back seat. As he prepares to attack The Mole, he screams in surprise. The Mole drives his car right through a railroad crossing gate, decapitating himself. Lumpy, having ducked down beforehand, gets up dazed. Seeing The Mole's blood spraying out from his neck, Lumpy becomes delighted. But before he can enjoy his meal, a train destroys the car. Lumpy then wakes up and finds himself inside an ambulance, with a lot of blood bags around him. Lumpy then grows fangs again, staring in astonishment at all the sustenance around him. When the ambulance has arrived, Toothy opens the back door, surprised to see an engorged Lumpy taking up the entire back of the ambulance due to all the blood he drank. Toothy runs away in fear of the vampire. The sun then begins to rise, which causes Lumpy to worry for his life. He tries to squeeze out of the ambulance, to no avail. He then turns into a bat, only for his engorged body to slow down his flight. Lumpy flies only a few feet, his massive gut dragging across the ground. Feeling tired, Lumpy turns back to his normal form to rest and drink a bag of blood he carries. However, the sunlight finally catches up with him, causing his body to boil and finally explode, sending body parts scattering. Meanwhile, the still fleeing Toothy is impaled on the head by Lumpy's fangs from his skull. As the closing iris is shown, one of the eye sockets on Lumpy's skull shows the hypnotizing swirl, which then covers up the screen. Moral ''"Be positive!" Deaths #Giggles, Truffles, and Lammy are all crushed by Lumpy. #Mr. Pickles was bitten by Lumpy. #The Mole is decapitated by the crossing barrier. #Lumpy explodes due to being exposed to sunlight. #Toothy's head gets hit by Lumpy's fangs. Goofs *Lumpy's antlers changed once. Trivia #The Sneak Peek was announced in Mondo Shows Website. #This marks a rare instance Mondo releases more than one Internet Season 3 Happy Tree Friends episode in less than a month. This and the previous episode were both released in October. #Strangely, Mondo uploaded this episode on YouTube before the previous episode. #This is, so far, the only Halloween episode that Lumpy dies. #This is Lammy and Mr. Pickels' first confirmed death. #Lumpy is the first character to kill Lammy and Mr. Pickles. #This is so far the only internet episode to have a scrolling credits roll. Usually, only TV episodes have this. #This is one of the few times to show Lumpy not living in his trailer. #This is the third episode to depict Lumpy as a mythical being (in this case, a vampire). Previously he was a giant and a genie. #Just like other Halloween episodes like Peas in a Pod and Without A Hitch, this episode uses an opening that shows a horror movie poster. #This is the second episode where Lumpy sits in a car driven by The Mole, the first being Blind Date. Furthermore, in both episodes, Lumpy got into the car because of the hunger, and later the car crushed. However, the first episode's crash result was directly opposite to result of latter one: The Mole was unharmed, and the top of Lumpy's head was torn off, causing Lumpy's death. #The background during the opening (before the episode title and during the credits) is the red version of the Happy Tree Friends 3rd season intro background. #Before the credits roll, there are made up sponsors shown. One is for the canned meat product called Lumpy Luncheon Meat, and the other one is a Happy Tree Friends canned drink (Petunia is shown on it). #No one survived the episode. #The paper ghost's wailing is heard again in this episode. #As the hypno-swirl swirls on full screen, the words You Love Happy-Tree-Friends appear for a very short time. #This is the second time a character is overweight. The first is Ipso Fatso, coincidentally this happened to the starring characters. #The Mole's death is similar to Cuddles' death in Aw Shucks! and Disco Bear' s death from Ipso Fatso. #This first time that The Mole expresses sadness. #Giggles, Lammy and Truffles' death is similar to Cub's death in Read 'em and Weep. #The moral is a reference to the blood type B Positive (since Lumpy is a vampire). #The music pieces used in the intro and credits are the same ones used in Without A Hitch. #Ellen Connell's voice was sampled for Giggles. #'''All in Vein is a parodic term for "All in Vain". Gallery HTF_75_Vein_02-680x382.jpg|Lumpy has fangs. HTF_75_Vein_03-680x382.jpg|You can bet something will pop out of the back seat. Lammy dies.jpg|Lammy, Mr. Pickles , Truffles and Giggles Mr. pickles died.jpg|Bitten Mr. Pickels..... Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Internet Episodes Category:Halloween Specials Category:Episodes